


Old Friends

by Kitsune_Robyn



Series: Mina 10 [6]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Benjamina Tennyson - Freeform, Gen, Trans Character, but through means of the omnitrix, is cis female, trans!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Robyn/pseuds/Kitsune_Robyn
Summary: Mina and Gwen bust a deal between Kevin and the Forever Knights,





	1. Chapter 1

Mina and Gwen were staking out an abandoned warehouse, where they knew a deal was going to go down.

“C’mon Gwen, it’s after midnight, we’ve been cramped here for 4 hours, if anyone was gonna come they would have already.” Mina sighed, sipping on her Coke. “Let’s go home and come back tomorrow.”

Gwen sighed. “No Mina, as uncomfortable I am as well, the Plumber intel said it would be tonight.” Mina sighed again. “Just humour me for another hour then we can leave.”

“Fine.” Mina grumbled. After a couple minutes, she noticed something happening. “Well I’ll be damned.”

2 trucks and a muscle car pulled into the warehouse. A minute or so later, another truck pulled in from the other side. People started piling out of the vehicles, but Mina got caught on one in particular. Long greasy black hair, black shirt, disgruntled look on his face, torn jeans, and a padlock hanging from a chain around his neck with the number 11 etched into it.

“Is that Kevin?” Mina asked Gwen.

“He looks like him.” She said. “But look, he’s making a deal with the Forever Knights.”

“Oh not these guys again.” She said, then turned to her watch. “Stealth Mode activate, code 10.”

“Stealth Mode active.” The Omnitrix said back.

“Now, I’ll go Nanomech and go spy on the deal. It’s hero time!” She said, activating and slamming the dial down, transforming into Wildvine without the flash. “Oh come on…” She tapped the Omnitrix symbol on her chest and transformed into Big Chill. “Better…” She breathed out, before going intangible and invisible, and flew towards the deal. Gwen creeping closer just in case. Mina started hovering above Kevin and following him as he goes.

A Forever Knight and Kevin met up between the trucks, the Knight showed him a briefcase of cash. “They’ve got the money.” Kevin said to his guys, who started unloading their truck. Kevin opened a case from the truck and took out a Laser Lance. “As promised, 4 dozen factory new Laser Lances. Ether-point energy module, antenna focus emitter. It’s good for 35 minutes of continuous fire at 0.6 TeraWatts. Is it good?” He fired it at a barrel across from where Gwen was for 5 seconds and it exploded. “You tell me.”

“I don’t think so.” A gravelly voice said above Kevin. Mina reappeared and froze the cases holding the Lances. “You are NOT supplying these xenophobic assholes with more weaponry.”

“Oh COME on, Plumbers!” Kevin growled, firing the Lance he had at the Necrofriggian. Mina went intangible, the laser going right through her. When that was ineffective, he touched the floor and absorbed the concrete.

‘Well that’s new.’ Mina thought.

The Knights started firing at her too, but Gwen threw up an energy shield and threw it at the Knights, knocking them back.

The Knights realized who they were dealing with after a few more vollies between them and Gwen and got in their trucks and left, not wanting to suffer the same fate as their former king.

“Kevin Ethan Levin, you don’t want to do this.” Mina said as she froze Kevin’s associates from the neck down. “Attacking a Plumber will land you back in the Null Void.”

“How do you know I was in the Null Void?” Kevin asked.

“Because I’m one of the ones who tried to save you!” Mina said as she froze Kevin’s hands to the ground.

“Wait, Ben?” He asked surprised.

“Yeah, it’s me.” She said. “And Gwen’s over there finishing up with the Knights.” She nodded towards the redhead and the retreating trucks.

Kevin looked and sighed as he let go of his concrete form.”You got me Tennyson.” He raised his hands in the air.

Mina sighed and Gwen came over and energy cuffed him. ”Sorry Kevin, but once back at base, we should be able to get you out of this. After all, you were wrongly imprisoned in the Null Void.”

Mina tapped the Omnitrix symbol, and after the flash of green light, Kevin was confused. “Wait, you’re a chick, not Ben.” He said. “Though you do look like him, you his twin or something?”

“Kevin, that is Ben, or Mina as she goes by now.” Gwen said. “She’s trans and the Omnitrix’s creator made a function to let the Omnitrix change her into the person you see now.”

it took Kevin a minute, but he nodded. “Makes sense. Especially that time I caught you wearing a dress when we were kids.”

Mina blushed a bit and chuckled. “Yeah, that was after I figured this stuff out. Now let’s go, we have to get you out of trouble before we can catch up more.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an hour or so since Kevin was brought to the base, Mina and Gwen were sitting in a lounge room, waiting for news on Kevin’s status.

“I sure hope Grandpa goes easy on him.” Gwen said to Mina, who was playing Sumo Slammers on a handheld gaming console.

Mina paused her game and looked at Gwen. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, Grandpa owes him after the Null Void incident.” Mina said, then she started playing again.

Gwen nodded and sighed.

They had sat in silence for a few more minutes when Max entered the room.

“So, what’s the verdict?” Gwen asked him, Mina shutting off her game and giving Max her full attention.

Max sighed. “He was smuggling weapons and selling them on the black market, so there was very little I could do to help him fully out of punishment.”

“How bad?” Mina asked.

Kevin walked in the room, “Subdermal tracking chip and community service.” Kevin said.

Gwen and Mina sighed in relief, glad their friend was not gonna be locked up.

(*15 minutes later*)

The trio sat at Mr. Smoothie’s sipping from their cups.

“So… How’d you change back and get out of the Null Void?” Mina asked Kevin.

“About a year ago, I got some help from another Osmosian to change back. That’s what I am, half-Osmosian.” He said. “And as for getting out, a friend and I got lucky, a portal to Bellwood opened up right near our camp one day, a Tetramand, Kineceleran and a half-whatever he was were throwing an alien in, and were shocked that someone came out of the portal. Turns out they are Plumbers’ kids trying to act as Plumbers by sending every alien they find into the Null Void. After separating from them, my friend and I got into the black market trade, we had a bunch of mismatched tech from the Null Void with us, and it got us cash.”

Mina nodded and sighed. “Understandable…” Mina said. 

“But you should have contacted us instead of going back to your criminal roots. We would’ve helped.” Gwen said.

“I tried, alright? I didn’t know where you guys lived, let alone that it was in Bellwood.” He said.

“Now, let’s backpedal here. You said they were throwing all aliens into the Null Void?” Mina asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I told them off though, explained that not all aliens on Earth are criminals and whatnot, so they should’ve stopped.” He said.

“Still, we have to give that info to the Plumbers. There could be more innocents in there.” Gwen said.

“Already did during my interigation, Max said he’ll look into it.” Kevin said. “Now, enough about me, how about you guys?”

“I’ve been alright.” Gwen said.

“Other than being kicked out of my house by my father, and being used by the Forever Knights as a one woman alien DNA machine…” Mina trailed off. “I’ve been alright.”

Kevin’s eyebrows raised. “Why were you kicked out? And used by the Forever Knights?”

“Just neing trans.” Mina said with some venom in her words. “I’m living with Grandpa Max now.” She looked down at her empty smoothie cup.

Gwen sighed. “Uncle Carl is very against anything alien or different…”

“and yeah… They had a Techadon machine that hacked the Omnitrix to unlock additional DNA samples, and force me to transform into each set of DNA I have access to, so they could wipe all aliens off the face of the Earth… They might have succeded if they hadn’t unintentionally unlocked a dragon-esque alien and went to try (and fail) to kill the alien of that species they had in custody.”

Kevin nodded and sighed “So, any new aliens?”

Mina perked up a bit at that. “Yeah, last you saw I had about 20 right?”

“That’s about right.” Kevin nodded.

She brought up the Omnitrix and activated it. “I have about 70 now.” She cycled through her aliens, showing the holograms of the ones Kevin already knew. “Hear are the classics.” Then went on to the ones she had gotten since. “Here are the ones you don’t know about, Spitter, Artiguana, Feedback, Buzzshock, Clockwork, Mudpuppie, Mygax, Pesky Dust... ” She continued like that showing them all off, (besides Alien X, who was in their own, locked playlist). Kevin laughed as Twoofus, Walkatrout and The Worst came up. “And finally Triple Echo.” She said. She turned the watch’s dial once more to see if somehow a new one was added, and ended up on one she didn’t even know she had. “Ghostfreak!?!?” She asked shocked. “I thought Azmuth took Ectoneurite DNA out of the Omnitrix’s options.”

Gwen looked at the hologram uneasily. “It looks different from Zs’Skayr though, so maybe Azmuth got another, less evil volunteer for the DNA sample?”

“Maybe…” She said, “But I’m not using it if I don’t have to.”

“What happened with Ghostfreak?” Kevin asked. “All I remember was he was one of your go-tos, then you just stopped using him.”

“Oh, other than trying to take over my body, escaping the Omnitrix, sending various aliens from the Anur system after us, and trying to make it night forever?” Mina said, venom in her voice.

Kevin looked at her wide-eyed. “Ghostfreak did all that?” Mina just nodded. “Damn.”

Gwen decided to get off of this subject. “So Kevin, who is your friend that escaped the Null Void with you?”

“His name is Argit, he’s a hedgehog-like alien.” He said, “Good with tech, but will backstab his own mother for an extra buck… Still, I wuldn’t have survived the Null Void without him.”

“I actually think I know him.” Mina said. “Grandpa busted someone with that description last week, he’s in a holding cell right now.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me at all. He’s always been on Plumber radar since we got out.” He said. “Mind if we go to see him?”

Mina shrugged. “If you want to dude.” She said. “But first, another smoothie, you guys want anything?”

\---

*Back at Plumber HQ*

Max was supervising the thawing of Kevin’s associates, when once their shoulders were thawed, they all broke out of the ice by themselves and started fighting the Plumbers.

Max sounded the alarm and shot one of the aggressors, knocking off their ID Mask, showing a DNAlien. Max looked a little scared as he fought them off. ‘Dammit! They’re here already!?’ He thought, dodging being slimed by the maskless enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen’s Plumber badge and the Omnitrix lit up. A message from Max played. “I need you 2 back here as soon as possible, the people working with Kevin are aliens in disguise.”

They both looked at Kevin, and he nervously shrugged. “How was I supposed to know? I only hired them.”

“We’d better get there fast.” Gwen said.

“No problem.” Kevin said as he took a keyfob out of his pocket and pressed a button, within a minute, a green muscle car parked in front of them. “Get in.” 

Kevin got in the car, Gwen took passenger seat and Mina went in the back. They sped off towards Plumber HQ.

\---

Back at HQ, all hell was breaking loose. The DNAliens were releasing criminals from their cells to distract the Plumbers as they attempt to escape.

The Alien Force trio came down the elevator just in time to see Argit trying to get away.

Gwen looked at Kevin. “Is that your friend?”

Kevin nodded. “Argit.” Kevin called.

He looked up and saw Kevin. “Oh, hey Kev. It’s been a while.”

“You still owe me for that botched deal 2 months ago.” Kevin growled.

“Hey, come on man, I thought we were past that.” Argit’s eyes went to Mina’s wrist. “Is that what I think it is?” He asked, coming up and grabbing Mina’s arm, his clawed fingers ran over the surface of the faceplate of the Omnitrix, which turned from green to yellow.

Mina jerked her arm out of his grip. “Hands off dude.”

“How did you get out of your cell?” Gwen asked.

“Some alien guys were setting everyone free.” He said. “I used the chaos to try and get to the elevator or transmat room.”

Gwen frowned and was about to speak when Kevin spoke. “Help us get everyone back in their cells and we’re even.” He said.

Mina spoke up next. “And I’m sure you helping out will reduce your sentence.”

“Take it or I’ll put you back in energy cuffs.” Gwen sighed, pink energy encompassing her hands.

“Woah, woah, fine, I’ll help.” He said.

The Omnitrix lit up green again. “DNA sample recognised, Quillimancer, unlocked and added to playlist 7.”

Everyone looked at Mina, and she looked at the Omnitrix, “Must have happened when he touched it.” She said. She activated the Omnitrix and slammed down on the core. “IT’S HERO TIME!”

Everyone turned away or covered their eyes to not look at the bright green flash. Once it disappated, Mina was replaced by a feminine ghost-like alien. She had one green eye, was covered in a segmented shroud and green chains surrounded her body. “Ghostfreak?” She sighed.

“How do you feel Mina?” Gwen asked.

“Actually? Okay, not getting the weird feeling I used to get.” She said in a creepy voice. “But this form is useless right now, with the security grid active, I can’t phase through the walls.” She hit the Omnitrix dial, and after another green flash, was replaced by her new Quillimancer form. She looked a lot like Argit, really the only differences were that her quill ‘hair’ was longer, her hips the slightest bit wider and she was in a green and black jumpsuit, the Omnitrix was on her chest. “Okay, what does this one do?” She asked Argit, who was just staring at Mina.

Kevin smacked his back. “The lady asked you a question loverboy.”

Argit glared at Kevin before answering. “If this form is like me, you can shoot tranquilizer, sleep and paralysis quills, and can dig rather well.” He said.

“Okay, I guess I’ll call this one Tranqhog.” She said. “Let’s get going.” 

They walked into the control room, and met up with Max. “Grandpa, what’s the situation like?” Mina asked.

Max turned around and noiced Mina’s new form, then saw Argit with them. “The prisoners have taken the whole prison level, which is now locked off, but it seems someone got through.” Argit was about to retort, but got a glare from the Alien Force trio.

“He’s working with us under threat of longer jail time, and the hope of a lesser sentence.” Gwen said. “His quills will probably be essential in recapturing the prisoners.”

Max sighed and nodded. “Fine.” He said. “But any funny business, you’re going back in your cell.”

Argit gulped. “Yes sir.”

“Now, Grandpa, what can we do?” Mina asked.

\---

After a few minutes of planning, the four were in the prison level. It was easy as knocking each low-level criminal out with quills/mana attacks/Kevin’s steel plated fists and push them back into a cell and locking the door. But soon after that, the more dangerous criminals started coming for them.

“Ah, the little ssshapessshifter, about time I got my revenge.” Ssserpent hissed as he came up to Mina. “Those quillsss will never break through my ssscalesss.”

“Then it’s time I changed into something else then.” She said, smacking the faceplate of the Omnitrix and after a green flash was replaced by her Triceraton form, Cerastrike. She was between 9 and 10 feet tall, and looked like a feminine, yellow scaled, muscular, anthropomorphic triceratops in a green and black set of battle armour, the Omnitrix on her chest. She rushed Ssserpent with a tackle, but Ssserpent dodged. After a few minutes, Mina growled and hit the Omnitrix faceplate again, turning into XLR8 and used her speed to tie Ssserpent up with his own ‘arms’ and tail.

Over with Gwen, she was fighting off Volcanus. She kept dodging or blocking his punches, getting some manabolts in here and there. It followed like that for a while before Gwen started to waver. When she couldn’t throw a strong enough sheild up, she was launched and knocked into Kevin and Argit, who just finished with Animo and Clancy (and their mutant bugs).

“Ah, Kevin Levin, Argit.” Volcanus said. “You cost me 3 million in lost taedenite, I’m going to enjoy this.”

Gwen recovered a bit as both her and Kevin stood up. Instead of retorting, Kevin just started to a fist fight with Volcanus while Gwen was shooting him with mana projectiles.But Kevin and Gwen were knocked back again, and then out of nowhere, the cowering Argit shot Volcanus with a sleep quill, and it lodged in his tongue, near instantly knocking him out.

“Thanks Argit.” Gwen said through a huff as she got up. “That should be the last of the prisoners.” She said a Mina walked up, back as a human. “But no sign of the other aliens that started this.”

“Grandpa said they had ID Masks, could they have gotten out in all the chaos, disguised as Plumbers?” Mina asked.

“Wherever they are, we’ll get them.” Gwen said.

“I’ll help.” Kevin said, “I’ve gotta get my sentence done anyway, them.”

“And I’m out of here, right?” Argit asked.

“Go talk to the Majister about that.” Kevin said.

\---

*the next day*

The trio sat at Mr. Smoothie’s. Gwen and Kevin were talking while Mina downed her fourth smoothie.

“Did Argit get his sentence reduced?” Kevin asked, sipping his own smoothie.

“Yeah, he’s spending 2 more days locked up, then getting the same sentence as you.” Gwen said.

Kevin nodded as he finished his smoothie, “You guys ready to patrol?”

Mina nodded, still trying to get the dregs of her chocolate-banana smoothie.

“I’m all set too.” Gweb said.

They all got up, threw their cups away and went into Kevin’s car, driving off.


End file.
